1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the provision of EMI shielding and specifically to the mounting of a fingerstock EMI shielding gasket on a sheet metal structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fingerstock EMI shielding gaskets are well known in the art. Gaskets of this type are mounted for either wiping or compression closing applications on structures used to house circuit boards, such as those designed to plug into a rack for electronic equipment.
In the prior art, fingerstock gaskets have been mounted in a variety of ways. In one method, double-sided, pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) tape is used to hold the gasket in a desired position on the structure. Alternatively, rivets or mounting tracks, both of which include fastening means designed to engage into holes drilled or otherwise provided in the structure of interest, may be used. Finally, the gaskets may also be inserted into slots in the structure, clipped onto an edge of the structure, or welded or soldered into the position desired.
The present invention provides an alternative to these mounting methods of the prior art.